Chocolate Surprise
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: It's Mello's birthday and Near has the perfect thing to surprise him with! Related to Bondage Birthday. Whoops, had it under the wrong rating earlier.


Yay! It's Mello's birthday :D! Even though I have tons of homework that I should probably be working on because I know I won't finish it all on Sunday, I'm going to write a story! :3

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note then the plot line would not exist. PWP 238472387423 Ways to Hook Mello and Near Up :D. Yep…

* * *

It was time. Indeed it was the time for all the planning that the little albino had done in the few short months to be put into action. Ever since his birthday, Near had been running over every possible scenario that could out-do the blond's present. Oh no, Near would not come in second. He had to beat Mello. He had to give the chocoholic a better gift than the one that was given to him.

It was amazing what Near could get away with just because he was the best. Not once had any of the adult's questioned why he was in the kitchen, which was off limits to the children, melting chocolate on the stove. Nor did they ask where he got the treat from. Most knew that when a student did very well on a test they were rewarded with a chocolate bar, but most also knew that the kids did not save the candy…Well, with the exception of the second best, Mello.

Now, Near really hoped that the blond would be able to figure out the riddle he left him before the chocolate hardened. He did not have to worry though. Mello would of course figure out the puzzle quickly. After all, he was second best. Plus the riddle was extremely easy. Just a matter of time now….

"Near?" 'Right on cue.' Near thought as the slightly ajar door was pushed fully open. The small albino put on his best seductive expression. He knew it was not the best in the world. After all, he was highly inexperienced.

In a very comical way, Mello's jaw hung open as his stared at something that would not even lurk in his dirtiest wet dream. If not for having seen Near naked before, the elder probably would have had a major nosebleed. But that was not the case. No, it was not. It was still pretty damn hot to see Near the way he was.

The albino's legs were spread wide open, might I add that he was nude? How very indecent. His small wrists were bound together, tied onto the headboard of a very plain bed but Near was too distracting for Mello to notice said bed. In the back of his mind, the blond vaguely wondered how the younger teen managed to smear the chocolate sauce all over his body with his hands like that. It was very obvious that Near had most likely dumped the sticky sauce all over himself before he tied himself up. Not that Mello would be able to comprehend that at the moment.

"Shut the door," murmured the petite boy while staring at the elder with half lidded eyes. In a zombie-like state, Mello closed and locked the door. The chances of someone coming into the room were low but he did not want to risk his fun being ruined by an intrusion. Without hesitation, he walked over to the Near-occupied bed. Shyly, Mello reached out, dipping his index in the chocolate sauce then bringing it to his lips. Somehow, having been on Near, the candy tasted better. He wanted more.

Mello slowly crawled onto the bed, settling between the smaller boy's opened legs. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, his blue eyes raked over Near's pale body. Such an intense gaze caused Near to blush, serving only to further turn on the teen above him.

"You just had to out-do me, didn't you?" Mello questioned as he ran his hand through the chocolaty mess on the younger's thigh. Near smiled, involuntarily spreading his legs more, already fully aroused.

"Of course," the albino stared up at his lover fondly. Mello grinned then leaned forward, pressing his lips against the smaller boy's. It only took a few seconds before the kiss became heated, a struggle for dominance in a tango of tongues. Mello pressed himself against Near, not caring that his clothes were getting covered with chocolate sauce. The blond drew away, reattaching his mouth onto Near's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Near softly mewled in response.

Pulling away, the blond threw off his shirt, making a quick job of his jeans and boxers. The articles of clothing splayed about the room. Mello returned to leaving a trail of fiery kisses on Near's chest, every now and then licking away a bit of chocolate.

"Nm, Mello," the breathy moan sent a shudder down the elder's spine as he once again pressed his mouth against Near's. When his hips met the albino's sticky ones, he moaned in bliss. The stickiness somehow giving off an erotic sensation. Mello liked the feeling, a lot.

"I want to make you dirty," the lustful chocoholic huskily whispered against the boy's lips, continuing to rock his hips, their heated lengths brushing. Oh yes, dirty, very, very dirty. He wanted the younger to feel his essence on him. Reaching down, Mello firmly grasped both their arousals, moving his hips to create the much needed friction.

"A-ah! Mello!" Near pulled away, tossing his head side to side, wishing that his hands were free. Tightening his grip, Mello let out a shout of his own, enjoying the strange sensation. They both know that neither would be able to last long once their movements became slick with precum and chocolate sauce. As expected, within a few moments of that thought, both came, the liquid contributing to the already sticky mess on them both. Mello collapsed on top of Near, weakly laughing. The albino curiously stared at him through his hazy eyes.

"I got myself dirty," Mello chuckled again, Near only smiled.

"Did you like your present?" Mello glanced at the clock then grinned up at the albino.

"My birthday's not over which means I'm not done with you," the boy's eyes widened at the elder's words. Oh the night was going to be a long one….

…

…

'Just wait till Christmas; I'll get you back then.'

* * *

Not as good as my last one but oh weeellll. Review and you'll get some 'special' chocolate sauce!


End file.
